2009/March
March 2 Firefly restaurant Gaga went to Firefly with Perez Hilton and Speedy. The two went to HERE nightclub after before leaving using a backdoor. 09-03-02 California.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, shoes by Christian Louboutin March 4 Hilary Walsh : Main article: Hilary Walsh They shot at the Penthouse Suite at Thompson Beverly Hills in Los Angeles, California, United States. Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 001.jpg|1 Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 002.jpg Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 003.jpg|2 Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 004.jpg Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 005.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, make up by Sharon Gault *1 Dress by Hussein Chalayan, boot by Marc Jacobs, cap by David Samuel Menkes *2 Whip by Agent Provocateur March 6 Sessions@AOL : Main articles: Sessions@AOL, Collin Erie Collin Erie 004.png 3-6-09 AOL Sessions.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, make up by Sharon Gault #Sunglasses by Unknown, outfit by Jean-Claude Jitrois March 7 Hyde Club 09-03-07 Toronto.jpg 3-7-09 Hyde Club 002.jpg #Pants by Louis Vuitton, shoes by Stella McCartney March 8 KIIS 102.7 FM's JoJo on the Radio :Main articles: KIIS-FM, Estevan Oriol 3-11-09 102,7 KIIS FM.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket by Haus of Gaga, vinyl pants by Unknown, shoes by Christian Louboutin Katsuya Gaga went to Katsuya, a sushi restaurant in Hollywood. 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg 3-8-09 Katsuya Restaurant 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket and pants by Unknown, shoes by Christian Louboutin Mar 10 The View : Main article: The View Gaga debuted a new dress two days before the premiere of the Fame Ball. 3-10-09 The View 001.jpg 3-10-09 The View 002.jpg #Dress by Haus of Gaga, panty by Linda Stokes for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin Power 106 FM 3-10-09 Power 106 FM.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin March 11 Lauren Dukoff : Main article: Lauren Dukoff Lauren Dukoff took photographs of Gaga at the Interscope headquarter in Los Angeles. Lauren Dukoff 01.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket and pants by Unknown, Disco Bra by Lady Gaga for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin Martin Schoeller : Main article: Martin Schoeller The man in a speedo is a regular at Venice Beach and was included in part of the photoshoot. 09-03-11 Venice1.jpg 3-11-09 Out on Venice Beach.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Balenciaga Star Magazine's 1 Annual Young Hollywood Issue Party : Main article: Apple Lounge Gaga performed a set 3-11-09 Young Hollywood Party.jpg #Bra by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Balenciaga DJ Reflex's Birthday Party Gaga attended the party at Foxtail in Los Angeles. Kanye West was also there. 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, Mar 12 Channel 93.3 Frankie V, House of Blues (Fame Ball: DJ Version) *?? 3-12-09 Channel 93.3.jpg Mar 13 Blazin 98.9, The Wiltern Theatre (Fame Ball: DJ Version), Social Nightclub *?? 3-13-09 Blazin 98.9.jpg 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg 3-13-09 Backstage at Wiltern Theatre.jpg 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg Mar 14 Radio MOViN' 97.7, Wild 94.9, Energy 92.7 FM, Jens Koch, Mezzanine (Fame Ball: DJ Version) 3-14-09 Radio Movin 97.7 and Radio Wild.jpg Mar 16 Radio Kube 93, 106.1 Kiss FM, The Showbox at the Market (Fame Ball: DJ Version) 3-16-09 106.1 KISS FM.jpg Mar 17 Jammin FM 107.5, z100 Radio, Wonder Ballroom (Fame Ball: DJ Version) 3-17-09 Jammin FM 107.5 and z100 radio.jpg Mar 18 Virgin Radio, The Commodore Ballroom (Fame Ball: DJ Version) Mar 21 Gothic Theater (Fame Ball: DJ Version) Mar 22 KS 107.5 3-22-09 KS 107.5.jpg Mar 23 KDWB 101.3, Fine Line Music Café (Fame Ball: DJ Version) 3-23-09 KDWB 101.3.jpg Mar 24 B96 Chicago, House of Blues (Fame Ball: DJ Version) 3-24-09 B96 Chicago.jpg Mar 25 Channel 95.5 Mojo in the morning, Royal Oak Music Theatre (Fame Ball: DJ Version) 3-25-09 Mojo in the Morning.jpg Mar 26 Elements Night Club (Fame Ball: DJ Version) *?? 09-03-26 Canada.jpg 2 - 26 - 09 Posing with a fan.png Mar 27 Hot 89.9 FM, Bronson Centre (Fame Ball: DJ Version), Tila Tequila 3-28-09 Lady Gaga Birthday Party at Tila Tequila.jpg March 28 CKOI, HMV Store Autograph Signing, Metropolis (Fame Ball: DJ Version) 3-28-09 HMV.jpg March 29 Star Académie Before the show, Eric Myre did a photoshoot with Lady Gaga. 3-29-09 Eric Myre 001.jpg 3-28-09 Star Academie.jpg 3-29-09 Star Académie 001.jpg March 30 House of Blues (Fame Ball: DJ Version) Category:2009 fashion